btd_5fandomcom-20200213-history
Projectiles
There are a variety of different Projectiles in Bloons Tower Defense 5 and Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe. Some of them are similar in ways, such as Darts and Spears because both are sharp. Every tower can pop everything if it's under the influence of a Monkey Intelligence Bureau. Darts The most common projectile, used by Dart Monkey, Super Monkey, Monkey Ace, Dartling Gun, and Monkey Buccaneer. It is sharp, meaning that lead bloons and frozen bloons are immune to that, though there are some exceptions: *If the Splodey Darts premium upgrade is purchased, Dart Monkey's darts will explode, popping lead and frozen bloons, meaning Dart Monkey can pop any bloon. *Oddly, the Robo-Monkey can pop any bloon, even without Plasma Blasts. *The Dartling Gun can pop any type of bloon if the Depleted Bloontonium Darts upgrade is purchased. Spiked Balls This projectile is used by Spike-o-pult, Juggernaut and Spiked Ball Factory. It is sharp, meaning that lead and frozen bloons are immune to it. Exceptions: *Juggernaut's spiked balls can pop Lead Bloons, even without Splodey Darts. *Spiked balls from Spike Factory can pop lead and frozen bloons because the White Hot Spikes upgrade allows the Spike Factory to produce hot spikes, popping lead and frozen bloons, and because this the Spiked Ball Factory's spikes are hot. Tacks Tacks are used by Tack Shooter, Road Spikes and Spike Factory. It is sharp, meaning that lead and frozen bloons are immune to that. Exception: *The White Hot Spikes can pop lead and frozen bloons, because they are hot. Note: Road Spikes cannot pop lead or frozen bloons, even if they are in the range of a Monkey Intellingence Bureau. Rings of Fire Rings of fire are exclusive to the Ring of Fire tower. It uses fire, meaning that can pop any bloon. Blades Blades are exclusive to the Blade Shooter. Lead and frozen bloons are immune to that. Bullets Bullets are used by the Sniper Monkey. Bullets are sharp, meaning they can't pop lead and frozen bloons. Exceptions: *A Sniper Monkey with the Full Metal Jacket upgrade can pop lead and frozen bloons. *Oddly, a Sniper Monkey with Semi-Automatic Rifle can pop lead and frozen bloons without having the Full Metal Jacket upgrade. Boomerangs Boomerangs are used by the Boomerang Thrower. Boomerangs are sharp, meaning they can't pop lead and frozen bloons. Exceptions: *If a Boomerang Thrower has the Sonic Boom upgrade, then it can pop frozen bloons, and if it has the Red Hot 'Rangs upgrade, then it can pop lead bloons. Glaives Glaives are used by the Glaive Thrower. Glaives are sharp, meaning they can't pop lead and frozen bloons. Exceptions: *If a Glaive Thrower has the Sonic Boom upgrade, then it can pop frozen bloons, and if it has the Red Hot 'Rangs upgrade, then it can pop lead bloons. *Glaive Lord's glaives can pop any bloon, even without path 2 upgrades. Shurikens Shurikens are used by the Ninja Monkey. Shurikens are sharp, meaning they can't pop lead and frozen bloons. Flash Bombs Flash bombs are exclusive to the Flash Bombs Ninja Monkey. Flash bombs explode on impact, also stunning nearby Bloons, meaning that lead and frozen bloons are vulnerable to that. It can also pop Blacks and Zebras, because they use bloontonium. Bombs Bombs are used from Bomb Tower, Cannon Ship and Spectre. They explode on impact. Black and zebra bloons are immune to that. Exceptions: *Using a Tier 3 Bombing Range the Bomb Tower can now pop black and zebra bloons. *With Bloon Impact each bomb can now pop black and zebra bloons. *Spectre's bombs can pop any bloon. Frags Frags are small fragments that release a bomb from Bomb Tower with the Frag Bombs upgrade. Frags cannot pop lead or frozen bloons. Missiles Missiles are used by Missile Launcher and Hydra Rocket Pods. They explode on impact. Black and zebra bloons are immune to that. Exceptions: *Using a Tier 3 Bombing Range the Missile Launcher can now pop black and zebra bloons. *With Bloon Impact each missile can now pop black and zebra bloons. *Hydra rockets can pop any bloon, even if they explode on impact. MOAB Maulers MOAB maulers are exclusive to the MOAB Mauler and the MOAB Assassin. They explode on impact. Black and zebra bloons are immune to that. Exception: *The M.O.A.B. Assassin ability's missiles can pop 1 layer of the black or zebra bloons; however this only works if the black/zebra bloon is the strongest bloon on the map. Ice Shards Ice shards are used from the Ice Shards Ice Tower. They are sharp but can pop any bloon except for lead bloons. Glue Glue is used by Glue Gunner. It slows down bloons, but they cannot pop bloons without the Corrosive Glue upgrade. Pineapples Pineapples are used from the Pineapple Present Monkey Ace and the Pineapple item. They explode after 3 seconds. Black and zebra bloons are immune to that. Lasers Lasers are used by Laser Blasts, Laser Cannon, Ray of Doom, High Energy Beacon Monkey Town, Bloonsday Device and Meerkat Spy Pro. Lasers cannot pop lead bloons. Exceptions: *The 1/3 Robo-Monkey can pop any bloon, even without Plasma Blasts. *With Depleted Bloontonium Darts, the Dartling Gun's lasers can pop lead bloons. *Ray of Doom, High Energy Beacon, Bloonday Device and Meerkat Spy Pro's lasers can pop any bloon. Plasma Balls Plasma balls are used from Plasma Blasts and Technological Terror. They can pop any bloon. Sun Rays They are used from Sun God and Temple of the Monkey God. Sunrays can pop any bloon. Magic Orbs Magic orbs are used from the Monkey Apprentice. They can pop any bloon. Lightning Lightning is used from the Lightning Bolt Monkey Apprentice. It can pop any bloon. Whirlwinds They are used from the Disciple of Air. They will not pop bloons, but they blow back a fair distance. Affected bloons will lose their frozen or glued status. Lead bloons are not affected. Tornadoes Not to be confused with Tiny Tornadoes. They are used from the Master of Air. They will pop bloons and blow back bloons. However, lead bloons are popped but not be blowed back. Fireball Not to be confused with the Dreadnought. Fireballs are used from the Fireball Monkey Apprentice. Fireballs use fire but they also explode on impact. They can pop any bloon. Dragon's breath Exclusive to the Disciple of Fire, this is an improved version of Fireball. It is a continuous stream of fire that can pop any bloon. Phoenixes The phoenixes are used from the Summon Phoenix ability. It acts like a 0/3 Monkey Apprentice that flies for 20 seconds, using fire and popping any bloon. Mortar Shells Mortar shells are launched from the Mortar Tower. They cause an explosion. It cannot pop black or zebra bloons, unless using The Big One. Spiked mines Spiked mines are used from the Spiked Mines Spike Factory. They explode after they lose all their spikes. They can pop any bloon, but the explosion cannot pop black or zebra bloons. Bananas Bananas are used from the Monkey Farmer Pro. They cannot pop lead or frozen bloons. Tentacles Tentacles are used from the Activate Sea Monster! ability. They can pop any bloon type. Thorns They are exclusive to the Bloonberry Bush. If a lead bloon touches them, all thorns from Bloonberry Bush are destroyed completely. Acorns Acorns are exclusive to the Angry Squirrel. If it is raging, acorns can also pop lead bloons. Lead and frozen bloons are immune to that. Snowballs Snowballs are exclusive to the Mad Snowman. They freeze bloons and pop them before freezing. White bloons are immune to that. Coconuts Coconuts are one of the attacks exclusive to the Tribal Turtle. Coconuts can pop any bloon, unlike spears. Spears Spears are one of the attacks exclusive to the Tribal Turtle. Spears cannot pop lead or frozen bloons, unlike coconuts. Watermelons Watermelons are exclusive to the Watermelon Spitter. Watermelons cannot pop lead or frozen bloons. Bees Bees are exclusive to the Beekeeper. Bees cannot get into lead or frozen bloons. Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe